lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Kebab Stand
A Kebab stand is a device added in used for the making Kebabs, a kind of food. It must be placed on top of a or any type of forge (including Hobbit ovens) and equipped with raw meat. Obtaining }} To craft a stone stand, you need at least +1 Near Harad alignment to craft on the . Just use a wood plank (any kind), a stick and three cobble as shown here. The stone variant can sometimes be found in the bazaar of Southron villages, at the food trader stand (not all food traders do have a stand). If you want the more exotic sandstone variant, which can not be crafted, you've got to stumble over a travelling merchant of Harad, who sells them for around 60 coins. Usage To use the Kebab stand, place it on top of any kind of furnace-like device. Everything works except for the unsmeltery. To place it there, right-click while pressing shift (otherwise you access the device itself). Then add raw meat by right-clicking the stand. It can hold up to eight layers of any kind of meat. Now, place some fuel in the furnace. One piece of coal is enough to barbecue all eight Kebab layers. The Kebab now starts rotating. As soon as the Kebab turns brown, the outmost layer is done and can be removed by right-clicking the stand with something else than meat, revealing the undone part of the Kebab again. The meat has turned into a portion of Kebab and can be eaten. Details * The usage of the stand depends not on Near Harad alignment, only the crafting. * When the Kebab stops turning, it either ran out of fuel, or the inner most layer is done. The rest of the fuel is wasted. * The stand "remembers" the kind of meat you added and will return the raw meat in reverse order, if you right-click the stand with something else than meat. * You can even break a fully loaded stand, transport it somewhere else and put it up again. It still remembers, what's on it, even when it's half done. Only the rest of the fuel is lost that way. * Unlike in real life, you need not to remove each layer separately, just wait, until it stops turning and remove all eight at once (assuming it had enough fuel). * You can remove some done layers, and re-add raw meat while it's turning, which would pose quite a huge problem in real life. That way, you can barbeque a lot (possibly 100) layers of kebab with a single bucket of lava. But careful: When it stands still (innermost layer done), or you break it, the rest of the fuel is wasted! * You can smelt/cook in your furnace-like device simultaneously while kebabbing. Whatever is in there, comes first. A second piece of fuel (if available) will then be used for the kebab stand. * You can't build an auto-kebabber, by feeding the stand with hoppers. Trivia * The kebab stand and kebab were added mostly as a response to the consistent kebab-talk of Koray and Bat. * The kebab model was made by MG, and remains possibly his most valuable only contribution to the mod, besides the music, which is yet to appear. * Cutting a kebab from a stand gives on the title Kebab. Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Food Category:Non-canon Category:Blocks Category:Utilities